My U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,307 to Milone, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a low manufacturing cost printed ink liquid level tape sensor having first and second elongated flexible insulated substrates having patterns of resistive liquid level sensor sections along the substrate lengths, each pattern comprising printable resistive ink of the same resistivity (ohms-squared), wherein the patterns can be simultaneously printed upon each substrate to save manufacturing costs. The substrates can be separated by an elongated spacer that couples longitudinal edges of the facing substrates together with an appropriate adhesive. Alternatively, the facing substrates can be folded along a central fold line to form a first longitudinal edge and adhesively joined along a second longitudinal edge opposite the first longitudinal edge. The flexibility of the very thin substrates enables the low manufacturing cost liquid level sensors to be positioned in, for example, a highly irregularly shaped vehicle fuel tank. Also, sections of varying lengths that can be very long, e.g. 100 feet, to be cut from the rolls on demand by users to form customized lengths of liquid level sensors for numerous applications.
However, since the aforesaid liquid level sensor in use is elongated, substantial lengths of the sensor will be partially submerged in liquid and substantial lengths of the sensor will be exposed to the air. This results in a problem since regions of the sensor will be affected by multiple temperature coefficients resulting in inaccurate and varying liquid level measurements. These inaccuracies can be substantial, particularly in view of the fact that the lengths of the aforesaid liquid level tape sensors can be very long when suspended in deep wells or storage tanks. Thus temperature variations along the lengths of the sensors in deep wells can be quite substantial resulting in undesirable sensor errors.